


ugly

by Happiness_Is_My_Drug



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, kind of, vent//
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happiness_Is_My_Drug/pseuds/Happiness_Is_My_Drug
Summary: I don't ship it anymore , bleh . But I'll humor ya'll , there isn't enough of this ...





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting alone wasn't always an easy thing. But what else would I do, alone, in the dark cavern of my own despair? It made the most sense. Or my tiny brain thought it made enough sense. I had committed horrible acts. 

I thought of myself being just like the golden flowers that cushioned my tush. Horrible and poisonous. Something no one really wanted around. Only thing I lacked was the undying beauty the golden petals held. The shine, the growth...No, Unlike these beautiful flowers, I never grew, never shined. I preferred it that way, actually. I saw that I didn't deserve it, which was valid. 

As I listen to the lazy steps of the skeleton slip closer and closer, my death following, my piece of confidence was slipping. When the steps finally stop, I looked back at him. 

He wasn't aiming a blaster. He just stood there, looking at me with sunken eye's that I wish would be alight with blue fire.

" What, " I spat. " Come to kill me, finally? Please do, I'd actually thank you for it. " 

He just, didn't respond, because that would make things easy. His irises bore into me, searching me, for something. My soul? A soul I didn't even deserve? That should have gone to Asriel? But no, Frisk picked me of all creatures. If that's what he looked for, he should be slightly disappointed.

We stood there for a long stretch of hours. Actually, probably an intense few minutes. His judging gaze made my stomach knot. I went to say something, but then, he finally spoke up. In a kind of comedic tone, he asked; 

* " ..you uh, gonna let me hug you, or not? "


	2. 2

" I-I .. " I had barely spoken , before I felt his arms wrap around my small frame and squeeze me until I was choking , huffing and begging for breathe . He quickly pulled back , a bit embarrassed at his cheesy embrace and near strangulation of me . He let me take in huge gulps of life giving air, which was pretty dumb because I was dead inside anyway and air wouldn't save me , before he spoke again .

" I missed you kiddo , " He spoke honestly . But I felt nothing when he said this . I had been dead for thousands of years , and generally didn't care much about anyone anymore , no matter how detailed and painful our past as rag dolls had been . So when he said that , I had continued to look at the stone floor . He must of been a bit confused , when he asked ,

" Hey ...something wrong ? .. besides the obvious ? " I had looked back at him , his boney structure . His eye sockets , ( though empty were somehow extremely intelligent ), mirroring my own black and empty soul , and I laughed quietly. It grew only louder . Louder , sadder , to the point I started crying . Until he wrapped his arms around me once again in a way to sort of comfort or calm me down . Anything to get me to stop . But I simply didn't . The laughter cut down , I kept crying. I cried, and cried. Cried until nothing was left but my hiccups and snotty nose , my violent choking .

Sans just rubbed my back .


	3. 3

Me and Sans walked quietly home . To be honest I kinda regretted listening to him , I really didn't want to go back to that house . The house I had walked through a thousand times as a ghoulish demon , or narrator . It reeked of bad vibes , from my memories . What good memories did I have ? 

Sans wrapping his arm around me as we laid there , golden flowers blowing in the quiet taverns breeze . He had pulled me close , my eyes fluttering open in time as his nonexistent lips met my own .

" you okay , kiddo? " Sans interrupted my selfish memory , he was looking back at me with an almost worried look . Maybe he interrupted for the better .

" ...Yes . " He tilted his .. 'brow bone ' but said nothing in return . 

We came to the house , him reassuring me and guiding me inside . In the chair Toriel waited , silent until she saw us . She quickly stood with a jolt , snapping her book shut and thundering over to embrace me . 

Was it bad I had thought she would hurt me ? That I wished whilst she hugged me that she would suddenly snap my spine , ending my suffering ? I wouldn't ask Sans . I couldn't ask myself , but a yes formed in my mind . Toriel went on and on about how much she'd missed me , how'd she'd never let me go again . But I just looked on blankly , not phased . Eventually she stopped , looking at Sans .

" Where did you find her ?? " Sans shrugged .

" the good 'ol flower patch, T . " Toriel embraced sans as well . I almost felt hurt , but I really had no reason for that , did I ? 

" Well thank you , thank you so very much , Sans . " ...I swear I saw a blue tint . Disgusting .


	4. 4

If I wanted to say sleep calmed me , it didn't . If I wanted to say it made me rethink my decisions , it didn't . All it did and ever does is swing me back into the hazy hell that chokes me . My memories , nasty bits of a broken mirror , shards that lodged into my throat and brain leaking venom into both.

My dreams were filled with memories . Memories mixed with painful versions of myself , some black and bloody , some bloody , and some just me . The most occurring one through the dream was a simple blood dark me . Thin red smile , thin red eyes . It would appear a reflection on the floor , staring into my soul . The only feature in the black abyss . Then .. pull a finger over it's lips . The hushed signal awed me . Then suddenly it would yank me through the floor into a black sea . A sea that choked me , black water filling my lungs , my kicking and screaming not affecting it in the slightest , until I awoke in a cold sweat . I would awake , startled . With a certain taste in my mouth as well . The ghastly taste of blood . 

My memories may now be my biggest regret ....besides my past with Sans . I was aware of being dead for years , you are too , aren't you , (y/n?) . Me and Sans had been only Twelve . Now he was twenty , whilst I was still stuck , maybe trapped forever in my young state . He had changed so much from being that gray , scrappy looking bouncy sweetheart that wanted to always hold my hand . Maybe he had changed for the better . I suppose I had changed myself ... I definitely had , for the worse though . No longer the little pipsqueak that got in the adults way . The coy slick type now , sneaky . I was just a stupid demon who killed people in an alternate timeline just for sick kicks and cheap thrills . I had definitely changed for the worst .


	5. 5

My boots shift and fill with the heavy snow . I curse under my breath repeatedly . Who the fuck thought it was a good idea to make it snow underground ? Every hair on my body stood on end , freezing . My hands , my face- everything , numb . For a second I thought I'd die . I'd thought , well Chara , you dumbass , guess you're dying by snow . Should've brought a coat . A coat would've been a good idea . A great idea , mom kept yellow one's by the fire . Now I'd surely freeze to death , halfway through the snowy beginnings . Death was sealed by my stupidity . Coming down here to see the dumb comedian -

" heya . " I froze , a chill running up my almost frozen spine . So much for surprise , I suppose . I turned towards the place where the voice comes from , the voice thick with mystery despite me knowing exactly who it is . It's Sans , Sans the skeleton . His head rests lazily on his arm , his permanent grin still plastered on his skull . He's at his post , like usually . Like in most Timelines , of course . Nothing new , nothing old , sadly ... But he sounds surprised to see me .

" hell, you're a long way from the ruins . " He's not good at hiding his amusement . He draws his iris's away from my eyes , where he originally set them, and casts a look at my shivering form . I think his smile actually grew a few inches . I'm not sure , but it's likely of the bastard .

" cold? " I scowl , my teeth actually chattering . Huh, odd how the human body works . Who knew teeth could move on their own without the brain function ?

" Well , " I narrow my eyes . " I'm standing here , in short shorts and a sweater , with hiking boots on , ( which were still filled to the brim with snow ,) and you ask me if I'm cold'? " 

He's silent for a while , still staring . Then he bursts into a fit of laughter . Loud , mind you , laughter . My face burns , and I turn back to the way I'd come , ready to survive the way back in shame . But then he speaks again , 

"well , you want my jacket , if you're so cold ? " I turn back to him again , snow swishing . I couldn't tell if he was fucking with me , or being sincere . Then he shifts from his rock like position , and makes his way over to me . It's quite odd watching him move . He's quite slow , but judging from past Timelines , he can be quite fast when attacking . It takes what feel's like an hour for him to stand in front of me , my palms sweaty . Then another for me to snap out of my daze and let out a huff when he drops the heavy ball of fabric into my arms . It's quite heavy , he looks quite skinny without it . It'll keep me quite warm , I'm certain .

" just don't forget to give it back , 'aight ? " 

I think I already have .


End file.
